Absolument tout !
by wild rhapsody
Summary: Quand une Hermione quelque peu triste hésite entre dire ou se taire.


**Titre : **Absolument tout !

**Genre :** Romance

**Résumé :** Quand une Hermione quelque peu triste hésite entre dire ou se taire.

**Couple :** HG/DM

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui est à moi.****

Note de l'auteur : Voici un petit One shot tout simple, sur mon couple préféré, que je viens d'écrire sous le coup d'une inspiration soudaine.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espèrant qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

C'était la dernière année d'étude à Poudlard pour nos jeunes héros. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé durant les grandes vacances la précédent. La plupart des filles et fils de mangemorts c'étaient raliés aux rangs du bien, Drago Malfoy, à la surprise général, y comprit. Comme beaucoup s'y attendaient après tout cela, il fut nommé préfet en chef au côté de Medemoiselle Hermione Granger. Au début leur cohabitation avait été plus que desastreuse mais avec le temps ceci leur avait permit, malgré de biens nombreux obstables, de se rapprocher. Bien sur cela avait mit du temps et n'avait pas rendu tout le monde heureux, Harry et Ron les premiers, du moins au commencement, mais par la suite n'ayant pas vraiment, même carrement pas du tout, le choix, tout le monde fini par s'y faire. Du stade de ennemis jurés, ils étaient passé progressivement à celui de bons, même d'excelents amis. Ils avaient appris beaucoup de choses l'un sur l'autre que nul autre personne ne connaissait. Ainsi Hermione apprit la dur enfance, si l'on peut l'appeller ainsi, que Drago avait subit, et toutes les autres choses qui avaient provoquées son comportement des premières années. Drago, lui apprit que Hermione, malgré ce qu'elle laissait deviner aux autres, était loin, même très loin, d'avoir une vie merveilleuse, bien au contraire.. Pour parfaire le tout ses parents étaient morts pendant les grandes vacances, de la main même du Lord.. Il fut le premier a être au courant. Après cela s'en suivi toutes les confidences plus minimes, si bien qu'ils finirent par tout ce dire tout le temps, jamais l'un ne pensait, ou était travaillé par quelque chose sans que l'autre ne soit mis au courant, jusqu'à maintenant..  
C'est donc dans cette proximité là que nous retrouvons nos personnages.

C'était un début de printemps encore enneigé et Hermione et Drago étaient tout deux dans leur salle commune, l'un assis sur un canapé en face du feu, en train de lire. Et l'autre installée sur le rebord de la fenêtre contemplant le parc de Poudlard endormit et encore ensevelit sous une épaisse couche de neige.  
Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, son regard dans le vague depuis bientôt trois quarts d'heure.  
Il faisait semblant de lire et n'arrêtait pas de lancer toutes les dix secondes de furtifs regards vers sa camarade, ce demandant quand est-ce qu'elle allait arrêter de ruminer toute seule dans son coin et quand est-ce qu'elle viendrait lui dire ce qui la tracassait ainsi. Il n'aimait pas du tout la voir comme ça, elle avait l'air si triste.. si seule, alors qu'il était là lui, comme toujours, mais pourtant.. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la voir venir vers lui pour se confier à nouveau et finir avec un grand sourire une fois qu'il aurait fini de la rassurer.  
Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'apercevait pas du tout de l'attitude de Drago. Elle hésitait, hésitait très sérieusement entre se confier à lui comme elle en avait pris l'habitude ou garder cela pour elle, ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis.. Depuis quand déjà ? Ah oui, depuis qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui. Elle se sentit bien seule à méditer sans lui dans son coin, en pensant cela elle eut froid et ressentit un grand vide. Mais pouvait elle vraiment lui dire cela..  
Il commençait à se demander si elle allait oui ou non venir lui parler. Maintenant elle avait l'air en conflit avec elle même, comme si elle était perdue dans un choix cornélien et garder aussi toujours cette expression peinée.  
Alors qu'il commençait lui aussi à se perdre dans ses propres penser, essayant de devinait ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Il l'entendis à peine s'adresser à lui.

- Dis..

- Hum ?

- Moi aussi j'ai le droit au bonheur ..?

A l'entente de cette réponse, il parut se reveiller d'un coup, sursautant, il releva le visage rapidement de son livre et vit qu'elle le fixait à présent, avec toujours cette même expression, sa réponse à lui fusa.

- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Bien sûr que oui, toi aussi tu as le droit au bonheur !

- Ah..

Elle disant cela elle baissa les yeux, elle s'attendait très certainement à une autre réponse, mais laquelle ..?

- Tu es malheureuse ? Est-ce que j'ai faiit quelque..

- Non non ! Pas du tout, tu n'as rien fait de mal, cela ne vient pas de toi, c'est moi, juste moi.. Ce n'est pas vraiment que je suis malheureuse, mais..

Si ça ne venait pas de lui, alors que pouvait il bien se passer ?!

- Mais quoi ?

- Je pourrais l'être réellement, l'être plus, tu saiis..

La réponse qu'elle lui donna, le surprit au plus haut point. Que ce passait il donc ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui manquer ? Son changement d'attitude avait été si rapide qu'il n'avait rien remarqué avant ce soir. Ce serait il passait quelque chose dont il ignorait l'existence ?

- Ah ? Et comment ?

- Je.. Non rien, laisses tomber c'est stupide..

Stupide ? Non Mione ne disait jamais rien de stupide, pour lui du moins. Il voulait savoir. Il ferait tout pour elle, pour la rendre heureuse. Absolument tout !

- Non, je veux savoir, dis le moi, comme ça je pourrais faire en sorte de te rendre vraiment heureuse.

- ... Tu ferais vraiment tout ..?

Il répondit du tac au tac sans la moindre hésitation.

- Pour toi ? Bien sûr que oui !

- Dans ce cas là Dray.. Aimes moi ..?!

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que cet One shot vous a plu, et surtout n'hésitez à donner à donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir._

Sad Angel

* * *


End file.
